


The World Keeps Spinning

by Ukeleily



Series: I'll cut my nose to spite my face because that hurts less than dealing with you [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: B- team, Dark Thoughts, Deja Vu, Elevators, Levi is the favorite, Nico and Linc, Remember the train wreck lol, Schmico, Star Gazing, The sky bridge, Throwback to season 2, drunk!levi, the top floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukeleily/pseuds/Ukeleily
Summary: The one where Levi gets lost in the hospital





	The World Keeps Spinning

While Nico was busy working on a case Levi had -unwisely- made the choice to go to Joe’s. If that wasn’t bad enough, he dragged Casey, Taryn, and Dahlia with him. He was having a really bad week so to make up for it he took several shots. One for each time he screwed up. After each one he downed he was starting to feel all his insecurities and memories he purposely buried away affecting him more and more. If that wasn’t bad enough the other three had responsibly stayed sober and had chosen to use the dart board instead. He was only grateful Nico wasn’t there, he didn’t need to add another thing to the list of reasons why he shouldn’t date him. In the midst of his mental breakdown he heard all four pagers going off. Goddamnit. After gracefully falling from the barstool, he rushed out to catch up to the others.  
When they all arrived, Bailey gave each of them directions but paused when she got to him. “I’m drunk” he stated. Snickers from his friends were quickly silenced after she threw a glare over her shoulder. She turned her attention back to him and roller her eyes.

“Do NOT talk to any patients and do NOT treat any patients” she said in annoyance. 

“Go get a banana bag” she added. 

“Yes sir” he replied while saluting her.

After she walked away, he walked off to get it but got distracted along the way. He ended up wandering around the hospital tripping several times in the process of doing so. I would have still done that if I didn’t have alcohol in my system which means I’m not that drunk he thought.  
He walked through several departments without getting caught. He crossed the sky bridge holding his arms out as if he was walking on a tightrope. He stuck his tongue out in concentration until he fell -again. He looked around to make sure no one saw him before getting up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Nico walked out of the scrubbing room he bumped into Bailey. 

“I’m so sorry” he said. 

“By the way on your way out you should go pick up Schmitt down at the ER” She informed him.

Worry was painted across his features. His mind was going through a list of possible scenarios. “Wait what? Why, what happened?” he quickly asked. 

“He came here drunk” she deadpanned. I ordered him to go get a banana bag already so he should be just tipsy by now. 

“Thank you” he said before taking off to find his boyfriend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Levi was now in an elevator waiting to get off on the roof top. He lost his glasses in the process so that was a bummer. Thankfully no one else was in there with him. The elevator made a sound signaling that it had reached the floor. He got out and he was immediately hit with a gust of wind. Not one strong enough to make him fall but enough to rustle his hair and make him close his eyes to prevent getting debris in. He looked around admiring the place and turned his attention up to the stars. Even with the light pollution he was still able to make out some constellations. He snapped his head back down and walked over to the edge of the building. He jumped up on the edge and swung his legs over so they were dangling off the building. “Much better” he proudly said. He found himself wondering if people would care- or even notice if he disappeared. 

Nico had taken the elevator down to the ER looking for Levi. He gave up searching there since he couldn’t find him and resorted to asking people. After that didn’t work he just decided to look for him with the help of Link floor by floor. Link covered the even numbered floors he covered the odd ones. Unbeknownst to the both of them Bailey was informed about the situation and was already at the top floor with Schmitt. After convincing him to get down from the ledge she texted Nico and Link saying she found him. She gave him room to speak and so he did.

“I lost my glasses…” he continued

“….and I forgot the banana bag so I’m sorry for that” he finished. 

Bailey asked, “Schmitt we both know that’s not why you’re up here balling your eyes out.” Bailey cared for her interns even if she came across as harsh. The situation at hand took her back to the time when Meredith was an intern and stumbled in the ER with tequila in her system. 

“That’s not why I’m crying, I’m crying because I wandered around and no one noticed” Levi said between sobs. Bailey nodded urging him to continue.  
“As I regained some sense, while I was up here, I realized that I walked around- clearly drunk mind you, and no one bothered to stop me” Levi sadly said, “If I were to drop everything and move to another country, die, or just not exist…would anyone notice”, he inquired. Bailey sighed and briefly looked up at the stars in the sky before responding to his questions. “I think a lot of people would notice” she answered quietly. “Things around here wouldn’t be the same without you- and, I’m not just talking about the hospital.” She added. “The girl on the bus you sit next to everyday would notice, the barista who take your order at the café would, Nico would”. Levi had completely forgotten about Nico during his endeavors. “Thank you, Dr. Bailey, I really gotta go now Nico is going to be so mad at me” he quickly said. She shook her head good-naturedly as she watched him run inside the elevator. If it took Nico and Link another hour to find them again because Levi lost his phone it wasn’t any of her business.


End file.
